A filter bag collects dirt that is removed from household surfaces by a vacuum cleaner. The filter bag has a mounting collar with an opening. The bag can be removably mounted on a fill tube of the vacuum cleaner, with the fill tube extending through the collar opening into the bag to extend dirt-laden air into the bag.